warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrybrook/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :When SkyClan is about to leave ThunderClan for their new territory, Harrybrook is seen sniffing the air. Later, the SkyClan camp is empty, and it is noted that Harrybrook, Plumwillow, and Sandynose are hunting. When the SkyClan patrol that went with Molewhisker to find the lost SkyClan warriors is almost back at the lake, Violetpaw thinks that Molewhisker seems almost more like a Clanmate than Sparrowpelt or Harrybrook. :Meanwhile, a ThunderClan patrol comes to the SkyClan camp asking for herbs after a storm, and Leafstar agrees, while Harrybrook, Plumwillow, and Fallowfern watch from beside the stream. The Clan leader says that she would be happy to have her Clanmates look for herbs, and tells Leafpool, ThunderClan's medicine cat, to take Fallowfern, Harrybrook, and Plumwillow with her. River of Fire :Upon returning to SkyClan, Fringepaw has received Harrybrook as her mentor Twigpaw waits at the the SkyClan border, and Harrybrook and Sagenose appear from a bramble thicket. Twigpaw greets them, and Harrybrook and Sagenose swerve and bound towards her, and Harrybrook demands to know why she was here. Twigpaw explains that she was there to see Violetshine. Sagenose agrees, but reminds her that she is no longer a SkyClan cat, and the two warriors lead Twigpaw to SkyClan's camp. The Raging Storm :While SkyClan discusses ShadowClan scents that had been found inside their borders, Harrybrook looks up from where he is sharing a mouse with Blossomheart, attentive as he waits to see what his mother will decide to do. Getting to his paws, he suggests that it may have been a clumsy apprentice. At the next Gathering, Violetshine sees him exchanging gossip with Oatclaw and Emberfoot. After Tigerstar makes his demands of letting SkyClan keep the territory but only if ShadowClan can hunt on it, Harrybrook growls at him. :Leafstar agrees to meet Tigerstar to discuss what will happen, bringing Sandynose, Bellaleaf, Harrybrook, and Violetshine with her. The older warriors are a little unsure of what to do with themselves as theyre more used to fighting than negotiating. Though Leafstar talks with Juniperclaw, the dispute ends up going nowhere. Harrybrook's hackles lift as he growls that Tigerstar never intended to settle the argument by sending his deputy in his stead. Back at SkyClan's camp, Hawkwing asks how things went, to which Harrybrook informs him that Tigerstar wasn't interested in talking, and had just sent Juniperclaw to repeat what he had said at the Gathering. :Seeing that Finleap had returned to see his sick sister while they were away, an annoyed Leafstar tells him that he can't just visit whenever he feels like, and Harrybrook exhanges a glance with Bellaleaf. After his mother pads away Harrybrook whispers to Finleap that he's glad to see him, before he also leaves. :Having had enough of ShadowClan's intrusions, SkyClan assembles a patrol to wait for them to cross the borders again. Harrybrook is part of the patrol, settling down in a pine with Bellaleaf as they wait for Shadowclan cats to appear below them. When they do, Harrybrook drops onto Blazepaw, swiping the younger tom's nose until Grassheart calls a retreat. When Leafstar asks if there's any injuries, he replies that there's barely any scratches, swiping his tail. : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :When Frecklewish reveals that Shadowsight had a vision about the codebreakers, Harrybrook replies it was just like Bramblestar said. He is insistent the codebreakers must make amends, and Bramblestar's ghost asks Rootpaw while his Clanmates were listening to Harrybrook's lies. At a Gathering, Harrybrook shouts the codebreakers must atone. He challenges Leafstar, insisting Bramblestar is right and they must punish those who break the warrior code. Harrybrook glares at Tree because he hunts for himself, but Violetshine defends her mate. Harrybrook is on a patrol with Dewspring and Rootpaw when they encounter Bristlefrost wishing to speak with him. In the ''Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Hawkwing thinks about how Billystorm's death will devastate Harrybrook. When he learns of his father's death, Harrybrook huddles with Firefern and Stormheart, as if the siblings are trying to comfort each other. :Harrybrook is chosen to go on the second quest to find Firestar's kin in ThunderClan. During the journey, they come across new creatures. Harrybrook asks what they are, his shoulder fur beginning to bristle. He exclaims that he didn't know animals could get so big. Rain informs the warrior that it's a cow. They learn a large group of cats have stayed in a barn, but Sagenose questions if all four Clans could fit in one barn. Harrybrook states it is a good point and asks how long they could have lived there. He reminds them that Ravenpaw said they left the forest many moons ago. When dogs are chasing the journeying cats, Hawkwing sees Harrybrook is safe on the branches of a tree. Near the barn, the cats want to search for signs of Clan cats and Harrybrook is assigned to keep watch. Hawkwing tells him to warn if there are any signs of dogs or Twolegs coming back. Sagenose and Firefern suggest they cannot find the four Clans. Harrybrook blinks unhappily, asking if they mean to turn around and go home. Sagenose points out how impractical searching constantly for scents, and Harrybrook gives approving murmurs. Sagenose offers to hunt and asks Harrybrook to join him. The tom replies that he will, and Rain also joins them. :On the way back to SkyClan, Hawkwing halts. Harrybrook asks what is going on and Hawkwing points out the scale border scents. When rogues attack the gorge, Harrybrook is seen battling a group at the edge of the river. SkyClan is driven out and on the way to finding the other Clans, they go to the Twolegplace where Stick and his cats live. Dodge captures Curlypaw and Harrybrook is selected as part of the patrol to rescue her. Later on, Harrybrook carries his prey to the fresh-kill pile. Echosong decides to leave SkyClan and follow her omens. Harrybrook half rises, then gets up fully. He decides to go with Echosong to find the Clans. His distraught eyes look to Leafstar as he apologizes. He explains he doesn't want to leave her but agrees with Echosong, and feels she cannot go without warriors to protect her. Leafstar tells him that he must follow his heart. However, they all return with Harrybrook following Echosong to their Clanmates. He still follows Echosong around camp, even to the sick cats. Later, Hawkwing thinks how Harrybrook is the only kit left of Leafstar's. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :His apprentice, Fringepaw, is now a warrior. When Squirrelflight arrives in SkyClan's camp, Harrybook and Plumwillow gaze at her. Later, he shares a rabbit with Leafstar and Sandynose. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :Harrykit is born to Leafstar and Billystorm, along with his two sisters, Firekit and Stormkit. Shortly after his birth, he, his sisters, and his mother are discovered and taken in by an elderly Twoleg woman. Leafstar can't think of any names for them yet, but says that once they're a bit older, and she knows them better, she will be able to think of good names for them. :Leafstar fears that her kits will think they are kittypets, since when they open their eyes, the first thing they see is the Twoleg Nest that they are trapped in. After a short time, Sharpclaw and a few other SkyClan cats try to rescue her, but fail. They try to rescue them again, and this time, one of their Clanmates pretends to be hurt, and while the Twoleg is distracted, Leafstar and her kits escape, with the help of Harry, the elderly Twoleg's kittypet. :Leafstar and Billystorm name him in honor of Harry, even though that Harry's real name is Sol, but it is unknown at that time. His sisters, Stormkit and Firekit, are named after Firestar and Sandstorm. Beyond the Code :Harrykit is seen playing with his littermates, Firekit and Stormkit. His mother, Leafstar, is sad that Harrykit and his siblings will have to go into battle though Harrykit doesn't know this. Harrykit scratches his nose while trying to leap on Firekit and his father Billystorm tries to calm him down. Leafstar has to tear herself away from SkyClan to help her kits which distresses her. Leafstar doesn't know how to help him until Sol puts moss on Harrykit's nose which stops the bleeding. He and his siblings are seen again saying that they are hungry and yet again being fed when Leafstar and Sharpclaw are discussing patrols. :He and his siblings boast that they could catch a squirrel if they went on a patrol. They are asleep when Sharpclaw's hunting patrol returns, and when Leafstar leaves them they begin to yowl for their mother. :Harrykit, Firekit, and Stormkit are seen during the fox attack, about to come down into the midst of the battle. Leafstar asks Sol to attack the fox she was attacking so that she could stop her kits from falling, but when Sol gets nervous, Lichenfur rescues Harrykit and his sisters. :The night of the flood, he is seen to be troubled by the weather. He is carried to safety by his parents and Sharpclaw when the gorge floods. After the Flood :He first appears when Leafstar, his mother, is working on their den, along with his sisters, Stormkit and Firekit. He says Firekit says there will be another flood, and when his sisters say they can see rainclouds, he says they should climb the cliff, causing Leafstar to tell him gently that there will be no other floods. Clovertail comes over after a while and asks him and his sisters if they want to gather feathers for Tangle's nest, and he boasts he is a great feather chooser. :When Leafstar comes into the den, seeing him and his siblings playing with some moss, when his mother asks if they are pretending it's a mouse, they say their Twolegs gave it to them, saying Billystorm said it wasn't safe for them in the gorge, and says they could live with him. He then appears with his sisters asking when they will go to the Twolegplace. Soon after this, he and his siblings go missing, they are found when Shrewtooth follows Sol to the old Twoleg nest, where he and his sisters are under a bush, one the three complain they were bored, and didn't want to eat the mouse that Sol brought them, saying the ones their mother caught tasted better, causing Sol to call one of the kits an "ungrateful little fox." When he and his siblings go out of the bush, he sees Shrewtooth and exclaims that he was a visitor. At the end of the book he is seen chasing a bee with his sisters. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :Harrykit and his sisters, Stormkit and Firekit, are mentioned on their mother's page. It tells of when the three kits were kidnapped by an elderly Twoleg woman, and how Leafstar fought to get them back. This event also caused their father, Billystorm, to rethink his rank as a daylight-warrior. Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned that Sol took Harrykit and his siblings and hid them far from the gorge to play the triumphant role of finding them, impressing their mother and leader, Leafstar. His plot was discovered and the consequence of this was Sol's banishment. Category:Detailed history pages